


The Kiss Cam

by SolariaLunar21



Series: The Niall and Liam Chronicles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolariaLunar21/pseuds/SolariaLunar21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Niall and Liam attend a New York Knicks game and the Kiss Cam is utilized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a manip on tumblr floating around of Liam and Niall from the Knicks game of them on the big screen with the Kiss Cam logo on it so I just had to write this.

Niall taps his foot against the ground as he sits on Liam’s bed and texts Sean about plans for when he’s home in a couple weeks for Christmas while he waits for Liam to exit the bathroom so they can go to the game. He doesn’t know why Liam’s taking so long, it’s not like he really needs to impress Niall and it’s just a basketball game, even if it is a date. Not that anyone but himself, Liam, and the other boys know that. Niall figures the whole wooing stage is over with since they’ve been dating almost a year now. Just then the door opens and Liam exits the bathroom.

“Ready?” Niall asks.

“Yeah sorry took so long, my hair wasn’t cooperating,” Liam replies as Niall raises an eyebrow at Liam’s perfectly sculpted hair while Niall’s just thrown on a snapback because his is a mess.

“Looks fine to me, although you could’ve just left it a mess and I wouldn’t have minded, I like your hair a bit messy looks like you’ve just been shagged into the mattress,” He smirks as Liam rolls his eyes fondly at him before grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

“C’mon you sex-fiend we have a game to get too.”

“I’ve been ready for a half an hour you’re the one that took forever,” Niall points out as they meet up with their body guards at the elevator and take it down to the lobby and sneak out to the car at the back entrance.

“I can’t believe we get floor seats this is nuts,” Liam states once they reach Madison Square Garden where the Knicks are playing that night.

“We sold out this place and you think its nuts we get floor seats to a Knicks game?” Niall asks incredulous.

“Shut up babe, you know what I mean.”

“Yeah I do,” he answers with a small smile as he leans over and kisses Liam quickly before they get out of the car. Thankfully they’re able to slip in easily without many people stopping and asking for autographs and pictures and grab food and drinks from the concession stand and head to their seats.

“This is ace Nialler,” Liam exclaims five minutes into the game as the players all rush back and forth on the floor sometimes not even five feet in front of them.

“Good date night choice then?” he asks as Liam turns to him with a grin.

“Fantastic babe,” the other boy answers just as one of the Knicks players sinks a three pointer.

They continue watching the game, cheering when the Knicks make a basket and talking with some of the other people with floor seats around them. Niall has a bit of a moment when Spike Lee approaches them and he asks the person behind him to take a picture for them because it still amazes him that people like _Spike Lee_ know who he is. At halftime Liam leaves Niall to go to the bathroom and he fiddles with his phone and talks more with Terrence from E! who is sitting a few chairs down.

“What took you so long?” Niall asks once Liam gets back almost twenty minutes later when the game has started back up again.

“Ran into some fans, didn’t want to be rude,” Liam answers but he’s fidgeting a little in his seat a little like he’s nervous about something.

“Hey you okay?”

“I might have also stopped somewhere and done something and I don’t know how you’ll feel about it.”

“What do you mean? Did you stop and snog someone because you should know I wouldn’t be too happy about that,” Niall states confused even though he knows Liam would never do something like that.

“No I just there’s a thing we’ve been talking about lately and I don’t know I sort of had an impulse and you’ll see,” Liam replies as Niall remains confused because the only topic they’ve really been talking about lately that’s a ‘thing’ is coming out. He doesn’t know what Liam could’ve done that relates to that, unless he tweeted about them being on a date but Niall checks his phone and doesn’t find any notifications about it. Just then the Knicks call for a time-out and there’s some sort of announcer asking people to look at the big screen as it shows a couple somewhere in the arena surrounded by the infamous KISS CAM logo. Next to him Liam’s leg starts bouncing and it clicks in Niall’s head.

“Liam…are you sure about this?” He asks turning to his boyfriend.

“Yeah, the lads won’t mind I sort of already texted Louis about it and well…management gave us the green light months ago saying any time after the album dropped we could come out,” Liam shrugs as the area goes a little quieter and Niall looks to see that now he and Liam are the ones on the big screen.

“Okay then,” he whispers before pulling Liam’s face to his and kissing him right on the lips as the place goes a little crazy. His heart is beating wildly in his chest and he knows that this is probably one of the biggest turning points in his life but as Liam’s hand cradles his jaw he can’t seem to mind. After another moment they pull apart and beam at one another as Liam twines their hands together and the game starts again.

The rest of the game passes in a bit of a blur for Niall the only thing really registering with him is that the Knicks won. Their body guards usher them out as quickly as possible and Niall wonders if their kiss has ended up on websites yet but he doesn’t give it much thought as Liam’s hand clings to his. On the way back to the hotel he and Liam both tweet with smiles on their faces as the world goes on around them.

**@Real_Liam_Payne: Guess the #KissCam can come in useful ! Great game and date night with @NiallOffical!!!!!!! <3 ;) **

**@NiallOffical: The @nyknicks game was sooo sick tonight! date night a success! thanks for having us**

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://xothesecondstartotherightxo.tumblr.com/) if you so please <3


End file.
